1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cathode ray tube which is suitably applied to an image pick-up tube of electrostatic focus/electrostatic deflection type for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image pick-up tubes of magnetic focus/magnetic deflection type or electrostatic focus/magnetic deflection type are known in the prior art. In these image pick-up tubes in usual, good characteristics can be obtained when the tube length is long. However, if the image pick-up tube is used in a video camera of small size for example, the tube length is preferably short, because the video camera as a whole may be made compact.
When the image pick-up tube is used in the video camera of small size, the power consumption is preferably little.